legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
LOTM: Silence Reigns S1 P3/Transcript
(Flash Thompson is seen at a mall in the city as he walks around thinking to himself) Flash: *thinking* Those heroes think they're all so special, walking around and saving people like it's a goddamn necessity. One of these days they need to realize that there are people in this world that just don't deserve saving. Maybe then they'll see the big picture. (Momo is seen walking in front of him as the two pass by each other. They then both turn their heads and stop to look) Flash: Well speak of the devil look who it is. Momo: Hello Flash. Flash: Quite the coincidence you showing up here after everything that happened yesterday. And I can see you're in your hero costume so clearly you didn't stop here just to chat. Momo: Flash, we thought about it and we decided to bring you in for attacking a Defender without probable cause. Flash: Are you threatening me kid? Momo: The judge will decide your fate. Flash: Maybe you didn't hear me Yaoyorozu, in this situation I am the judge. I'm also what you'd consider to be an executioner. (Momo pulls a spear from her body as spectators look on at the scene) Flash: Do you really need that kid? Momo: Come peacefully Flash. Flash: You really wanna fight in such a populated area? People are gonna end up hurt real bad if you do. Momo: ENOUGH! (Momo charges with her spear which Flash stops with a simple grab as he stops her advance with a glaring expression.) Flash: I told you kids if you tried anything, then I'd kill you. (Momo watches in shock as Flash's other hand curls into a fist as it's covered in black slime) Momo: Hang on that's-! (Flash punches Momo in the face as his slime disappears before he walks up to her and lifts her head up) Flash: Try to do something like that and you'll just see a different side of me, a side that'll make you feel pain like never before! So what was that about wanting to turn me in?! Momo: You...You're- (Flash slams Momo's face into the ground) Flash: Don't dodge the damn question asshole! Since you've seen so much in so little time, Shigaraki and I are gonna be having a lot of fun with you, now let's go! (Flash morphs into Agent Venom as the civilians run off in fear) Agent Venom: Hop aboard kid, we're taking a little ride! (Venom covers Momo in a slimy cocoon as he lifts her up and carries her off) Agent Venom: Hope you said goodbye to your friends because you won't be seeing them for awhile! (Suddenly, Venom is shot through the arm as two cops show up) Cop: Stop! Put that woman down right now! (Venom stares ahead glaring as the cops stand with their guns drawn. Venom then suddenly turns and fires two spikes that kill both officers by stabbing through their chests) Agent Venom: Sorry, but I really need her for something! Surely you can understand! (Venom is surrounded by a purple smoke as it envelops him) Agent Venom Right on time man. ???: Tomura is pleased to see your progress Venom. I shall bring you two back. With the girl, the heroes should fall right into our grasp. Agent Venom: What about that gang? ???: You'll get your chance later Agent. Just come back with the girl. Agent Venom: You got it Kurogiri. Pull me out. (The smoke engulfs Venom as they both vanish out of sight. It then cuts to The Defenders back home) Omega: Really quiet today. Mina: Yeah, it's weird. Erin: What's weird to me is how Momo still hasn't come home yet. Alex: I'm sure she's fine. She probably found Flash already and is turning him in, that could be fair reasoning. Omega: Well I'm going down to the beach. I need something to entertain myself. Charlie: I'll come with you. I still got a village to finish out there. Omega: Alright, come on then. (Omega and Charlie leave to head out back) Alex: He seems irritated. Kiro: He's been like that since yesterday. Erin: He just seems to think that Kira guy is up to something. Alex: But what- (Momo then enters the house with a blank expression) Erin: Oh you're back! Momo: Yeah. (Momo walks over to the group and sits down still staring blankly) Zulu: You okay? Momo: Yeah. Zulu: You sure? (Momo looks at Zulu blankly) Momo: Yeah. Zulu: Uhhh... Momo: Well, I'm gonna go check on Omega and Charlie. I shall be back. (Momo walks off out back as Zulu watches. He then notices parts of her back forming from a black fluid) Zulu: Huh?! (Momo heads outside where she's met by Omega and Charlie) Charlie: Oh, hey Momo! Momo:...... Omega: Momo, you okay? (Momo stares at Omega before Zulu suddenly bursts through the door and pounces Momo, catching Omega and Charlie off guard) Charlie: Whoa Zulu what the hell?! Omega What are you- Zulu: Stay back guys! It's not her, it's a Targhul! Omega: What? (Momo suddenly morphs into an oozing and slimy mess before she punches Zulu off of her and stands up. The others then show up and see what's happening) Alex: Whoa! Jack: It's a Targhul! Zulu: It must be from Venom! (The Targhul roars as it finishes changing forms. It then rushes Zulu) Zulu: Oh no you don't! (Zulu grabs the Targhul's arm and flips it over his head, easily bringing it down) Alex: Nice one Zulu! Zulu: Would you like to do the honors Alex? (Alex creates a sword made of psychic energy and rams it through the Targhul's skull, killing it as its body burns away) Erin: That can't be good. Miles: Huh? Erin: If that thing's here and Momo's not, what do you think happened? Alex: Crap you're right! Agent Venom must've got to her before she could find Flash! Miles: Or something else.... Alex: Huh? Miles: Nothing. Zulu: Let's just start looking for clues. We need to find out what's going on here and fast. (The heroes all head out toward town. They are then seen arriving at the mall where Momo was last seen) Alex: You sure this is it Miles? Miles: My crime detector is never wrong. And look. (A group of police are seen out front) Miles: Something had to have happened if they're here. (The heroes approach the cops who step up to them) Erin: Officer? Cop: Good thing you kids are here, but I'm afraid you're a bit too late. Mina: Why, what happened? Cop: Your Defender friend apparently went up to a kid in this mall in an attempt to arrest him for attacking you yesterday. Civilians reported that the kid morphed into some black outfit and brought her down before the two were covered in purple smoke and vanished from sight. Uraraka: Wait, who was it? Cop: We don't know. The people weren't able to get a good description on him before he morphed. Alex: Well at least we know that Venom's got a host. Uraraka: But...Where is Momo? (The heroes look at each other thinking. It then cuts to Momo in a dark room unconscious as she slowly awakens. A voice is then heard as Venom is seen in front of her) Agent Venom: Well, you're awake. Momo: Wish I could say the same for you Flash. (Venom's face peels back as Flash's face is revealed) Flash: Oh trust me kid, I am awake. I've never felt more awake in my life. Momo: Why Flash? Why join The League? Flash: Do I look like I have to tell you that? You're only here as bait you know. Momo: Bait for what? Flash: Why, your friends of course! Momo: You're gonna try something aren't you? Flash: Always! But there's still one thing I need to do to you. Momo: Huh? (A piece of Venom's flesh detaches and crawls up Momo's arm before it crawls into her ear as she yells out in pain. After awhile, the slime comes back out and joins Venom's body as Agent Venom's face returns) Agent Venom: How are you feeling? Momo: W-What? Agent Venom: Do you know who I am? Momo: N-No? Agent Venom: Good. Now you stay in here, I got some heroes to finish! (Venom leaves the room as Momo tries to leave through the door as it closes, but it locks as soon as it shuts, trapping her inside) Momo: Guys, where are you...? (The heroes are seen investigating the scene where Venom and Momo fought) Zulu: Nothing. I'm not even sensing any Targhul around. Omega: Wherever they went, they went fast. Izuku: Not fast. Instant. Alex: Huh? Izuku: He's part of The League remember? He's got allies. Alex: And? Miles: What's that supposed to mean? That he had backup in the form of a teleporter? Alex: There's a lot you're not telling us about this League Deku, and we need to know how they're moving so quick if we're gonna get Momo back from Venom. Miles: Yeah, fill us in. Where the hell do they get a teleporter from? Zulu: And if so where do I get one? (Miles looks at Zulu with a serious expression) Zulu: Go on. Izuku: I think their teleporting is all Kurogiri's work. Alex: Huh? Miles: Who the hell is that? Izuku: To give you a quick description, he's basically a living portal. Alex: Whoa. Izuku: He must've been how they escaped the first time. Mina: Yeah because there's no way they just left that backroom. Izuku: With all these allies on his side, Venom could be a bigger threat than his previous form. Omega: No kidding. Alex: Well, let's get back home. We need to use what we got to see if we can pinpoint a location. Izuku: Got it. (The heroes start to leave. They are then seen on the street as they walk back home) Alex: This is crazy. Uraraka: What do you think they're doing to her? Alex: Can't be anything good, but we can't let it get to us. They're doing this to send a message. Miles: But what- ???: Miles? Bro is that you? (The heroes turn as they see a man with brown skin approaching) Miles: Richie? Richie: Hey que tal hombre? (Hey what's up man?) Miles: Ah me conoces hermano! (Ah you know me bro!) Richie: Well that's good to hear man! Izuku: Who's he? Miles: Oh this is Richie! Richie: Richie Adams, hero in training! (Richie shakes Izuku's hand) Alex: Oh yeah! How you been Richard? Richie: Oh you know me Alex, just trying to get out there and be a hero! The usual! Alex: Well that's good to hear. Richie: I heard about you guys' victory over the Puppetmaster! You guys were awesome out there! Miles: How about you man? You've been out of school for awhile. Richie: Oh yeah, I was in Mexico. Miles: Oh, is your grandma okay? Richie: No longer with us. Miles: Oh damn, I'm sorry. Richie: It was a long time ago now. But I don't let it bother me. Alex: Did you ever finish your suit? Richie: Ha! You know it man! Miles: Well what's it look like? (Richie pushes a button on a small bracelet on his wrist as nanites cover his body, creating a red and black suit with an ant-like helmet) Richie: What'd ya think? Erin: Awesome! Izuku: That looks so cool! Miles: Let me guess. You went with the old Ant-Man name huh? Richie: I guess you could say that. Mina: What even are your powers? Richie: Well I wouldn't want to spoil that after everything you went through today with those villains. I heard one of your teammates got captured. Alex: Yeah, we're trying to find out where they might have took her. Richie: Maybe I can help with that. You could use someone like me on your team. Miles: Heh, I don't think you understand how we work here Richie. Richie: Huh? Miles: To be a Defender, one has to prove themselves in combat. Richie: Wait, you mean like a fight? Like right now? Miles: Actually I was thinking about another option. Izuku, are we doing anything after school tomorrow? Izuku: If there's no villains around then no. Miles: Good. Then I'll need you to gather Class 1-A after school tomorrow. Richie: Wait what?! You want me to fight your classmates alone? Miles: Is that a problem Richard? Richie: N-No! Not at all, I can handle that! Miles: You sure? Richie: Yeah man, I'm sure! Miles: Well that's good enough for me. You wanna head home with us? Richie: Hell yeah! Alex: Well come on then, let's go home! (The heroes all head home ready to find out where Venom took Momo, but also reinvigorated now that they have a new potential ally) TO BE CONTINUED.... Category:LOTM: Silence Reigns Category:LOTM: Silence Reigns Season 1 Category:Kingofevil9 Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts Category:22kingdomheartsfan